Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for a carrier for carrying a caulk cartridge and a caulking gun.
Description of the Prior Art
Generally, caulk is usually used to fix gap, crack, crevice in buildings and decoration. The caulk is contained in a caulk cartridge, and a caulking gun can be used to push the caulk cartridge to extrude the caulk out from the conical outlet of the caulk cartridge. The conventional caulking gun, mainly, includes a gun body, a limitation portion and a carrier. The limitation portion is swingably attached to and cooperates with the gun body. An elastic portion is disposed in the gun body, and a push rod disposed through the gun body can be actuated to push the caulk cartridge to extrude the caulk out from the conical outlet of the caulk cartridge. However, the conventional caulking gun has following disadvantages. There are fixation parts disposed between the carrier and the gun body. However, to prettify the caulking gun, the gun body and the carrier each are usually coated with lacquer layer, colorful layer or the like, in which the lacquer layer, colorful layer or the like has a thickness, and lacquer layers, colorful layers or the like manufactured in different processes have different thicknesses. It is noted that if the lacquer layer, colorful layer or the like on the carrier has a sufficient thickness, there will exist a gap between the carrier and caulking gun, so that the carrier is unstable and easy to rock. If the lacquer layer, colorful layer or the like on the carrier has an overthick thickness, the carrier will be tightly connected to the gun body. As a result, the carrier is therefore non-rotatable relative to the gun body, the orientation of the outlet of the caulk cartridge cannot be adjusted, and thus it is inconvenient to apply the caulking gun for various requirements (such as two edges of a wall perpendicular to each other, or the like).
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.